Orphan
by BikerGirl8000
Summary: (AU) Our two heroes are always there to help so when a kind stranger comes in search for a place to stay, they're more than happy to help. But things take a strange turn when Val's younger sister becomes attracted to this man and several murders begin to occur. Something is wrong with Ethan...and Skulduggery and Valkyrie are about to find out what! (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Prologue

_I know this seems a little too soon for a second story already but…I NEED TO GET THE IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD! So please enjoy this crossover, my fellow authors=)!_

#$%

Orphan

Prologue: My Life

#$%

Some say that being different is a gift; others say different. What do I think? I just think that's all a load of crap. Being different is a gift, my ass. I'll tell you that it's no gift. Maybe for you but for me, it's hell. My whole life is just one fucked-up story after another. And as I got older, it had gotten worse.

I never had a good childhood. My father was a dead-beat drunk and my mother was a filthy bitch. They never loved me. They just yell at me and take their anger out on me. Once they tied me to a bed because I refused to eat my vegetables. Know what they did? They took advantage of me. Most parents explain to their children about what sex is but mine? They just demonstrate it – on me, obviously. Fuck! But it's fine though. I mean what can they do to me now? I put those fuckers six feet under. Anyways, after they had their way with me, my younger sister came and just hugged me.

I would kill for my baby sister. She is the only person who ever loved me. We were like two peas in a pod. Whenever our parents got violent, I take the punches. I would not let those bastards put a finger on her. Afterwards, my sister and I would just sit around and talk – like nothing ever happened. Well, I would pretend that nothing happened but I knew she was worried about me. She was beginning to think that all the shit I had to deal with was the reason that I was so fucked-up today. And you know what? She's right.

During my years of school, I never had any friends. There was a reason for that, though. On my first day of first grade, a kid just kept pestering me like hell. I got very violent at that time. Since then, kids were just afraid of me. The ones who were brave enough to mess with me either got beat me or receive a not-so-nice death threat. Even though I was cruel and vicious to my classmates, they had no proof. I mean who would believe that sweet, polite, shy _Ethan_ would ever do such things?

Ethan is my alter-ego, by the way. And I hate him. Whenever I don't want anyone to know the real me, I then would be forced to be him. Ethan is a weak, pussy-assed bastard and I loathed being him.

I have to act all calm and collected around the people who had got me fucked-up. I mean who do they think they're fucking with? A punk-ass bitch? No, they're fucking with me and when you fuck with me, you're DEAD! I'm sorry, you may be wondering why I act like this. The reason is that I am ASPD.

That stands for Anti-Social Personality Disorder and it means that I don't play well with others. I can get very violent when a person disrespects me and it doesn't end well for them. Yes sir, you can say that I have bad mood changes. But what do you expect from a person who was never shown love before. Was that ever so hard to do?

Well, maybe it was. I mean I can understand why my folks didn't love me. They didn't mean to bring a fucked-up baby boy into the world. They just wanted the easy life where there are no children, no jobs, and no nothing. But if that's what they really wanted, they should've used a fucking condom. I mean fuck, how can you get that stupid in your whole life? But still they never realized how difficult it is to care for someone who ended up in Saarne later in life. That's a mental institute, by the way and I been there for six years.

I escaped when I was about nineteen and to do this, I attack my female doctor and tied her to the bed. After I had a little fun with her, I made my move. It took a lot of violence before I got to the front entrance and when I did, I kept running. And I didn't stop until I made it to my little sister's home. Luckily, her lover had moved out three months ago so I can hide out there until the police stop looking for me.

My baby sister was more than happy to see me. She cried as I held her; couldn't fully believe that I was with her again. I assured her that I was and we hugged. For the first time in six years, I was happy. Then I did something stupid. I kissed her and not that kiss-on-the-cheek shit. I mean a full-blown, I-want-to-fuck-you smooch. She wasn't happy then. She slapped me across the face and yelled at me for how stupid I was. At that moment, I was worried that she'll change her mind about letting me stay here and call the police to come and take me back. I begged her on hands and knees to give me another chance. I couldn't continue living if I knew my sister hated me. I would kill myself first! But thankfully, she forgave me and made me promise that I will never do that again.

I stayed with her for two months after that. But I knew deep down that I'll have to leave again and become Ethan. She knew that to but she was scared that if I got too attached with another family that I would kill them if they screwed me over. I gave her my word that I had my condition under control and that I really needed this. Sure I had my little sister to keep me company but it still would be nice if I had a wife of my own. After a few tries, she finally agreed.

After I was attempted to Saarne, she saved most of my Ethan clothing, which were mostly black suits and a hat. So as I put the clothes on, I started to feel the calmness taking over. I looked at the mirror and saw a nineteen-year-old man who couldn't find a job or keep a home so he goes off looking for a nice family to live with. I usually sometimes pretend that I an out-of-work handy man or a drifter. Once I took the role of a college student. No matter who I looked like, all I have to do is act nice to those fuckers and BAM! I make my move.

I then leave my sister and traveled millions of miles to Ireland in search for a family who may have a room for rent or something. If this doesn't help me find love, then nothing will. My name is Lester Klammer, also known as Ethan Coleman, and I'm coming for you bitches.

#$%

_If case you people are wondering why I used a lot of bad language, it's because I wanted to give you a picture of a person who is very hateful and angry and violent all the time. That is how Esther usually is so…I don't know. That's what I came up with. Stay tune for chapter 1! P.S: Lester is a skeleton, too! =) _


	2. Chapter 1: a stranger in the rain

_Sorry for the long wait, ladies and gents. Here is chapter one! Enjoy! =)_

#$%

Chapter one: a stranger in the rain

#$%

"Is he here yet?" Valkyrie Cain asked as she placed a bowl on the floor where a puddle was forming. Skulduggery Pleasant, who was staring out the window, turned to her and said, "You asked that already."

"I know," she said in annoyance. "Is he here, though?" The roof of the house was leaking, and Valkyrie and Skulduggery had called a repairman to come take a look at it. That was about four and half hours ago. Skulduggery turned back to the window. "No." he said.

"Fuck." Val groaned as another leak was forming.

"Language!" Skulduggery scowled.

"I'm sorry but it's been five hours already and by the time that damn repairman gets here, the house will be flooded." She crossed her arms. "Besides, it's not like you don't curse." She murmured.

The skeleton turned away from the window again and looked at her. "When was the last time you heard me use profanity?"

"Hours ago, when you were on the phone with the repairman."

"Oh. Alright, then."

"Yep, you curse worse than me."

"It wasn't that bad, actually."

"You insulted his mother…and grandmother…and great-grandmother."

"He started it…" Skulduggery grumbled as replayed the morning's events in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hello, this is Johnson Repairs. How may I help you?"_

_ "Hi, my name is Skulduggery Pleasant and I need a-."_

_ "Go fuck yourself."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "I said go fuck yourself."_

_ "Did I say something wrong?"_

_ "What kind of fucked-up name is 'Skulduggery'? It sounds like a jackass' name."_

_ "Well, __**sir**__, it must sound a lot better than what your mother named you."_

_ "You insulting my mama, jackass?"_

_ "No, I'm just saying that maybe you should __**fuck yourself, your mother,**__**grandmother, and great-grandmother!**__" _

_ "Oh, fuck you, smartass. You can forget about us coming over there to fix your problem!"_

_ "Fine then! We don't need you bitches! You all can just kiss my bony ass!" Then Skulduggery hung up with a slam. When he turned to see Val standing behind him, he shrugged and said, "They'll be here in fifteen minutes." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Valkyrie sighed, irritated. "That encounter was probably why he's late. He isn't coming at all!" The skeleton shrugged. At that moment, her eighteen-year-old sister, Alice Edgley came running down the stairs. She looked a lot like Valkyrie until she decided to dye her hair a darker reddish-brown. Their eyes were the same though – brown. She was wearing a long t-shirt and shorts.

"What is Al? Can't you see me and Skul arguing?"

"I came to see if there are anymore bowls. My room is leaking."

"Oh, you got to be fu…" Val stopped short when Skulduggery turned his head at her sharply. "…bloody kidding me. You got to be _bloody_ kidding me." Alice giggled.

"And I thought I was always corrected when swearing."

"There are more bowls in the kitchen, Al." Valkyrie said; ignoring her comment. The teen quickly went to the other room. Val turned to the skeleton next to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean you been in a bad mood all day. And that phone conversation seemed to have made it worse." She was right. Skulduggery's mood matched the stormy weather outside. All he did that afternoon was look out the window and just…stare. Nothing more…just stared out the window. Didn't say anything to anyone…just _stared _out the window. That worried her deeply.

Skulduggery suddenly found interest in the floor. "It's nothing, Val. I just need to get out of this house that's all. I'll be back in an hour." And with that he grabbed his coat and went out the door.

Valkyrie stood there, looking baffled. What was happening with her friend? This has been happening since he moved in with them. The sisters' parents died in a car wreck three years ago. It was so sudden that the two was devastated for months. Skulduggery was the one that helped her with her grief and sadness. Just a year ago, Val asked him to move in with them since they were already together. Now it seemed like he was more irritated than when he first got there.

Alice came back from the kitchen with a bowl in her hand. "Is he gone again?" she asked timidly. Her sister nodded sadly. Alice walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sure he's alright." She said.

Yes, but was Valkyrie sure?

#$%

Valkyrie was reading one of her late uncle's books before she looked up at the clock. It's been three hours since Skulduggery went out. Where was he? She went to look out the window. It was still raining but it was only a drizzle. It didn't matter because they still needed a repairman ASAP. The doorbell rang. Valkyrie looked up. Was that him? No, Skul had a key to the door. She made a move toward the door before her sister came running down the stairs.

"I get it!" she called as she disappeared into the foyer. Valkyrie continued to look out the window. Despite the rain, it still was kind of beautiful outside. Her sister called for her. She walked to the door to find her sister and Skulduggery waiting for her.

As she came a little bit closer, she realized that it wasn't Skulduggery. It was a totally different skeleton with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had on a similar black hat on but instead of a nice suit, he wore a black button-down shirt that wasn't tucked in and black pants with black boots. He had a strange aura about him. It didn't seem good.

"Yes?" Valkyrie asked politely. The stranger held out his hand. When he spoke, she noticed that he had an Estonian accent.

"Hello, my name is Ethan Coleman."

#$%

_There you have it, folks, Ethan Coleman a.k.a a cold-blooded killer! In case you didn't notice, this story is rated R; blood and gore, bloody violence, strong language and sexual content. Just wanted to give you the warning since I forgot to last time. Always, stay tune for chapter two! =)_


	3. Chapter 3: INPORTANT MESSAGE!

_ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Due to some difficulties, I will not be able to finish this fanfic. Since I didn't watch the movie Orphan first-hand, I've been blocked from any new ideas. So therefore, this story has been discontinued. Sorry to those who loved the story but DON'T WORRY! When I see the movie, I guarantee that this fanfic will better than ever. Thank you very much! =)_


End file.
